


Mishaps and Marigolds

by GhostieWrites



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieWrites/pseuds/GhostieWrites
Summary: When Saeran has been leaving the house more often that usual, Saeyoung enlists the help of Yoosung to find out just what's been going on. Could Saeran be seeing someone...?





	Mishaps and Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji/gifts).



> Hello! This was a birthday fic written for a close friend of mine on the Mystic Messenger Amino. Her OC, Mason Flowerdew, is included in the story. His character belongs to her! Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also a note: On my original post on amino, the chat actually included chatroom screenshots, however I don't think there's a way to add images here, so I just typed the messages out. ^^; Doesn't look as nice, ahaha! ~Ghostie

* * *

[707 has entered the chatroom.]

707: !!!

707: A T T E N T I O N !

707: Defender of Justice!

707: 7-0-7!

707: Has a BIG announcement to make ! ! !

707: …

707: **No one's here…**

707: [crying emoji]

707: [crying emoji]

707: [crying emoji]

707: Does no one want to hear the big news…???

707: .

707: ..

707: …

707: …

707: ..

707: .

707: [defeated emoji]

707: **So cruel…**

707: [bored emoji]

707: Hmmm…

707: **! ! !**

707: **AH - HA!**

707: **God7 has concocted the PERFECT plan ! !**

707: [sparkly eyed emoji]

707: Just have to do a little reconfiguring…

707: .

707: ..

707: …

707: …

707: ..

707: .

707: **BA-DOOP !**

[Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.]

Yoosung★: [confused emoji]

Yoosung★: Seven??

Yoosung★: **Did you just add me on your own!?**

707: **My dearest Yoosungie~!!**

707: **Welcome!! ★**

707: [happily humming emoji]

Yoosung★: [sigh emoji]

Yoosung★: **. . . Stop doing weird things to my phone.**

707: [defeated emoji]

707: **So cruel…**

707: [crying emoji]

707: I only missed you so much…

Yoosung★: [sigh emoji]

707: **AND THERE'S A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT !**

Yoosung★: ... that's the real reason, isn't it?

707: **Precisely!**

707: [sparkly eyes emoji]

Yoosung★: Okay-

Yoosung★: **What's the big announcement?**

Yoosung★: [confused emoji]

707: [cheering emoji]

707: **Yippee !**

707: I'm so glad you asked !

707: In order to answer…

707: **... you'll have to come to my place ! !**

Yoosung★: [sigh emoji]

Yoosung★: ...is this some kind of trick?

707: Nooooope!

707: It's just

707: **t o p  s e c r e t !**

707: [happily humming emoji]

Yoosung★: [starry eyed emoji]

Yoosung★: Oooh really??

707: Mmhm!!!

707: **So hurry on over and I'll tell you all about it ! !**

[707 has left the chatroom.]

Yoosung★: Ah- Seven!!

Yoosung★: [surprised emoji]

Yoosung★: I better leave now!

Yoosung★: [happy emoji]

Yoosung★: **I wonder what the secret will be…?**

Yoosung★: [starry eyes emoji]

[Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.]

[Background glitches]

Unknown: …

Unknown: **Idiots.**

 

* * *

  

It didn’t take Yoosung long to reach Saeyoung’s place. The whole time he was wondering just what this “top secret” announcement could be. Saeyoung had seemed excited about it, so it had to be a good thing – right? He just wondered why he had only wanted to tell him. It didn’t seem like any of the other RFA members were summoned to hear it.  
  
Yoosung walked along the entryway leading up to Saeyoung’s front door. He knew the security here was tight, so he slipped his phone out of his pocket to give the redhead a call to let him in. As he did so, two arms suddenly reached around him from behind.  
  
One hand was placed over the blond’s mouth, muffling his cry of surprise, while the other wrapped around his waist as he was pulled off to the side and through some bushes.  
  
Yoosung’s heart was beating a mile a minute, thinking that he was getting abducted, or worse. He still had his phone in hand tightly and was ready to call for help. Before he had the chance to, his attacker let him go.  
  
“Yoosung! It’s me!” The familiar voice of the very person he was about to call whispered, the blond quickly turning around in their limited space to see the redhead with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
_“Saeyoung???”  
_  
The blond’s heart had jumped to his throat, only for a wave of relief to rush over him at the realization that he wasn’t in any real danger – along with tinge of frustration.  
  
Yoosung reached over and pushed his friend lightly, “You gave me a heart attack!”  
  
“Sorry~” Saeyoung couldn’t help chuckling at how the blond reacted, rubbing the spot on his arm that had been pushed. “I had to keep you quiet – I DID say this was top secret, after all!”  
  
“You could’ve warned me, instead of just leaving the chatroom…” The blond replied with a hint of disgruntlement. However, the mention of the secret announcement peaked his interest enough to get him to forgive the other quickly. “What’s so secret, anyway?”  
  
It was then that Yoosung noticed the absolutely giddy expression Saeyoung had on his face. He grabbed onto the blond’s shoulders, before leaning in closer. “I think Saeran’s seeing someone,” he whispered, as if there were bugs listening in on them as they sat in the bushes near his house. If there WERE any bugs, Saeyoung most likely put them there himself.  
  
So, it was a secret about Saeran. That explained why they couldn’t step foot into his place.  
  
“Seeing someone?” Yoosung asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. “You mean, like…” he widened his eyes slightly in realization, “Dating?”  
  
Saeran totally wasn’t the type to care about…well, anyone, in general. For the other to actually make an effort to see someone and even date them was a little unbelievable.  
  
Saeyoung nodded in response to the blond’s question, his golden eyes shimmering as he smiled brightly. “Yes! I mean – well, it’s just a hunch right now. But he’s been leaving the house more often than usual. And when I tracked his phone, he always seems to go to the same location…”  
  
Yoosung widened his eyes, “You tracked him??? Saeyoung!” The blond knew how much Saeran already distrusted his twin brother. Tracking him certainly wasn’t doing the redhead any favors in mending their relationship.  
  
“I know – I know,” Saeyoung replied. “He’ll kill me if he finds out. That’s why I had to tell someone! I was ready to burst if I was around him any longer, without asking him about it!”  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t be tracking him, then…” Yoosung replied, disagreeing with his friend’s methods of proving his theory.  
  
“I only did it because I was worried about him,” Saeyoung admitted. “He never used to leave the house, but suddenly he’s started disappearing for hours at a time…” The blond could tell that the redhead had been concerned for his brother. He didn’t blame him for that, especially if Saeran planned to run off.  
  
“When I noticed that he always seemed to go to the same place, I checked the coordinates…” He explained, taking out his phone before showing Yoosung the website of a café that was across town. “This is it.”  
  
Yoosung glanced over the website. It just looked like a hipster hangout for internet bloggers. Not exactly the kind of place he pictured Saeran going to. Well, except for sweets.  
  
“Saeran likes dessert, right? Maybe they have good ice cream,” the blond pointed out. It didn’t mean he was crushing on anyone.  
  
“I checked the menu, they only carry vegan stuff. No ice cream,” Saeyoung replied.  
  
Yoosung widened his eyes slightly at that, “Okay…maybe there IS something else going on…”  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a click was heard not far from where the two were hiding. Saeyoung widened his eyes and put a finger to his lips, before pointing outside of the bushes. Yoosung turned his head to look through the brush.  
  
Saeyoung’s redheaded twin stepped out of the doorway, the door soon closing behind him as Saeran put his hands in his pockets and started walking to the street. He was wearing his usual sweater/tank top combo and dark pants, with his usual unamused expression on his face. The one thing that stood out differently from normal was the fact that a bag was slung over his shoulder.  
  
The two heard his footsteps as he walked off, not making a peep until they had faded off into the distance. Yoosung then looked over at Saeyoung to ask, “Is this the time he usually goes to the café?”  
  
Saeyoung nodded, checking his phone. “He should be there in 32 minutes and 47 seconds.”  
  
Leave it to Saeyoung to have calculated it that specifically.  
  
“A half hour? There are definitely café’s closer to here than that…” Yoosung pointed out.  
  
“With ice cream,” Saeyoung added, the giddy grin once more appearing on his face.  
  
“…Maybe he is seeing someone,” Yoosung replied. “But…he isn’t dressed up or anything. What makes you so sure he’s going out on a date?”  
  
Saeyoung held up his hands and shrugged, “Call it twintuition~!”  
  
“Twintuition?” Yoosung repeated, raising an eyebrow. “Like how twins can read each other’s minds in movies?”  
  
“Yup!” Saeyoung explained, “Though it’s less like mind-reading, and more like emotion-feeling.” He said as he spread his arms out as much as he could in the cramped space of the bush. “Plus, he was carrying a bag that probably has a change of clothes inside~!”  
  
“If that’s true, then Saeran must know your emotions from 10 miles away…” The blond murmured, since Saeyoung was practically vibrating with excitement.  
  
It was at that moment that Saeyoung practically sprung out of the bushes, pulling Yoosung in tow as the blond let out a yelp of surprise. “Saeyoun--mmph!”  
  
The redhead had put his hand over the blond male’s mouth yet again to silence him as the two stood up outside of the bushes, a few stray pieces of greenery in each other’s hair.  
  
“Our mission continues, Agent Puppy-dog,” Saeyoung whispered in a forced serious voice, “Are you ready?”  
  
Yoosung had no idea what Saeyoung was doing, but then again, that wasn’t any different from normal. “Puppy-dog? Is that my codename?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. “That doesn’t sound cool at all-“  
  
Saeyoung grinned, letting out a chuckle at how much he looked like a puppy with his head tilted like that. “It’s either puppy-dog, or cutie-pie!” He ruffled the blond’s hair, making the stray leaves fall out of it as the blond blushed.  
  
“H-hey, I'm not-“ He started to raise his voice again, before Saeyoung put his index finger on the other one’s lips to silence him, while he adjusted the backpack he was carrying.  
  
“Shhh~ We’ve gotta get going if we wanna catch Saeran on his date!” The redhead said as he started heading in the direction the other had gone, expecting his loyal puppy-dog to follow not far behind.  
  
Yoosung let out a small sigh – still feeling rather flustered – before following behind his redheaded friend. “What’s in that bag of yours, anyway?” He asked, having a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

Approximately 39 minutes and 12 seconds later, the duo arrived on the street where the café was. It took them just a little longer to arrive, as they needed to stop before getting too close and change their clothes.  
  
Saeyoung had told Yoosung that they needed to do this to fit in with the crowd, but as the shorter male adjusted the plaid shirt Saeyoung had tied around his waist and the fake pair of thin-rimmed glasses on his face, he felt like he stuck out like a noob in a high level guild.  
  
“Aren’t the wigs a little much..?” Yoosung whispered to the other, the black medium-length bob cut he was wearing being held on even tighter by a beanie.  
  
“We’re undercover, Yoosungie~” Saeyoung explained, his voice more feminine now as he did a little twirl in the hipster-chic overall dress he wore. He clung to Yoosung’s jean-jacket-clad arm, “Now lets grab a cold brew with soy, bestie~!” he exclaimed as he pulled the other into the café.  
  
A bell above the door chimed as the two entered the establishment. It wasn’t a large building at all, nor was it crowded. It was easy to tell that there were cliques – regulars tapping away on their blog posts and college students having philosophical discussions as they sipped their dairy-free espresso beverages.  
  
It was the last place the two ever thought to see Saeran. And as they headed up to the counter, the redhead didn’t seem to be there either.  
  
“I don’t see him, Seven…” Yoosung said quietly to the other as his violet eyes drifted around the café. “Do you?”  
  
Saeyoung didn’t see his brother either. It wasn’t like it was a big place. “Negative.” He said in his normal voice before immediately switching to his more feminine voice once he saw a barista pass by the counter. “Excuse me.”  
  
The person stopped and looked at them, “What can I get for you?” He asked.  
  
“Oh, we were just wondering if you saw our friend stop in. He has red hair and mint colored eyes. Hard to miss!” Saeyoung told the other, but the person behind the counter didn’t seem to make any connection.  
  
“Sorry, nah. Haven’t seen anyone like that,” He replied. “Did you want to try our triple nitro cold brew?”  
  
Saeyoung put a finger to his chin, perplexed as to where Saeran was if he didn’t come here. Any barista would recognize a regular if he had come here that many times.  
  
Yoosung noticed Saeyoung not replying to the barista and nudged him a little.  
  
“Oh! Sure, we’ll both take one. With soy, please,” the redhead replied with a smile as he took out some money from the purse to pay. Once the barista went to make their drinks, he turned to Yoosung while leaning back against the counter. “Hmph. Little brother’s evaded me.”  
  
“He has to be here somewhere…does your tracking say he’s nearby?” Yoosung spoke softly, as if he could be listening in.  
  
Saeyoung gave Yoosung a smug little look, “Look who wants to track him, now~” He teased before taking out his phone to check.  
  
Yoosung blushed slightly, before looking to the side, “Well, now that we’re here…” He had grown pretty curious as to why Saeran had come out all this way too. He then looked back at the other, “What’s it say?”  
  
Saeyoung was perplexed as he stared at the device. According to his GPS, Saeran should be right where they were. There was no doubt about it that his signal was coming from this building.  
  
“Two triple nitro cold brews with soy,” The barista said as he placed the drinks down on the counter.  
  
Saeyoung didn’t waste any time taking one to hand off to Yoosung before taking the other and heading over to a table to sit down at.  
  
“Well?” Yoosung asked, considering Saeyoung had yet to answer as he took a seat across from the other and stirred his beverage with the provided spoon.  
  
Saeyoung looked up from the phone, brushing some of the brunette wig’s bangs out of his view. “It’s showing that he’s here.”  
  
Yoosung tilted his head to the side, “But how? We’d have recognized him, and the guy at the counter didn’t notice anyone…”  
  
Saeyoung knew there was another possibility, which made him look up. Yoosung followed his gaze, before catching on after a moment. “Was there something above here?” He asked, since he had truthfully been too self-conscious about the clothes he was wearing to even notice their surroundings.  
  
The current brunette nodded his head, holding onto the drink that he really didn’t want. He was much more a carbonated beverage person, than a coffee one. “A flower shop,” he answered. “We’ll check it as soon as you finish your drink~”  
  
Yoosung was still stirring the drink, not wanting anything to do with it either. “I can’t drink coffee anymore after that prank you pulled,” he pointed out.  
  
“But it was just a prank, Yoosungie~ You won’t actually die!” Saeyoung couldn’t help chuckling.  
  
The blond looked away, embarrassed. “I know that..! It’s just not the same anymore.” He said with a small huff. Yoosung then went on to ask, “Do we still have to wear these outfits…?” He wanted more than anything to change back into his normal clothes.  
  
“Of course! We’re still undercover, Agent Puppy-dog,” Saeyoung whispered back, “Though, if you want to change back…I can always pretend to be your girlfriend~” he gave the other a wink.  
  
Yoosung blushed a little more at his words and the wink, “No…!” He replied quickly, the thought of thinking of Saeyoung that way, while he was dressed like a girl, just seemed weird. He wasn’t happy about having to dress like this, but if it got them closer to finding out what Saeran was up to, then he’d do it.  
  
Saeyoung let out a giggle before reaching over and tugging the beanie lower on Yoosung’s face to tease him further. “No need to turn all red, cutie~” He teased before standing up. “The mission continues! Let’s go~”

 

* * *

  

It didn't take long for the two to leave the café, noticing that there were indeed stairs on the side of the building, leading up to a second floor flower shop.  
  
Yoosung wasn't really sure what Saeran would need to be doing at a flower shop, however flowers were romantic. Maybe he was meeting someone there...?  
  
He had no clue how Saeyoung managed to climb the stairs so easily with heels on - and he probably didn't want to know - but the blond was even more grateful he wore sneakers for his undercover outfit.  
  
Once they arrived at the door, they noticed potted plants of various types hanging from the ceiling, and placed around the shop. A pleasant floral aroma filled the air, instead of the bitter smell of coffee that had been inside of the café below.  
  
The two entered the shop cautiously, keeping an eye out for Saeran. Yoosung was in awe over how beautiful the plants were. It was as if each one was tended with the utmost care.  
  
While Yoosung was looking at a shelf with various seeds to purchase, Saeyoung had been keeping a sharp eye out for his twin. There was nowhere else he could be, but here.  
  
"Welcome! Is there a particular flower you're looking for?" A soft, friendly voice was suddenly heard as both male's turned around to see a brunette with emerald green eyes smiling in a rather hospitable way. He wore a green apron with a name tag that had 'Mason' written on it.  
  
The two males exchanged glances, before Saeyoung approached the shop tender with a smile, "Thank you. Not exactly, it's more like we're looking for someone," he said in his feminine voice. Yoosung nodded as well.  
  
Mason was a little confused when they mentioned looking for a person, however his smile didn't falter. "Oh, really? What do they look like? We've had a few visitors, so I might have seen them stop by."  
  
"He's got red hair and mint green eyes. He can also be pretty edgy at times," Saeyoung explained with a giggle.  
  
The shop keeper seemed to widen his eyes at that, which Saeyoung noticed right away. He recognized his brother's description, for sure.  
  
"Ah- um...I'm..." He lowered his head, looking a little flustered. It seemed like he wasn't sure how to reply. "...Is there some kind of emergency, miss?" He finally asked, as he glanced back at Saeyoung.  
  
Saeyoung shook his head, "No, no. Just wanted to make sure he's okay, since we haven't heard from him all day." He replied in a friendly manner.  
  
"I...I may have seen someone with that description. I'll go and check the camera footage, to make sure!" He exclaimed, before bowing his head slightly and disappearing through a door towards the back of the shop.  
  
The two watched the brunette disappear into the back before looking at each other.  
  
"He seemed a little...nervous, didn't he?" Yoosung whispered, feeling a little worried.  
  
Saeyoung nodded, "Very good observation, Agent Puppy-dog," he complimented, which only made Yoosung blush. "He definitely knows Saeran." The brunette's dodgy answers made him wonder just what was going on.  
  
For now, all they could do was wait.

 

* * *

 

"Saeran...?"  
  
Mason had stepped out onto the roof of the building, where a beautiful garden was planted. He was rather proud of the flower shop he owned, as well as the opportunity to bring color to the city with a rooftop garden.  
  
The redheaded male was currently kneeling down, his gloved hands dirty from preparing soil for the seeds he was planting in one section of the garden. When he heard the brunette's soft voice, he looked up.  
  
Mason walked over to the redhead, fiddling with his fingers a little nervously. "Two people just entered the shop, asking about you," he explained. "I know you need to keep this a secret, so...I wanted to ask you, before answering them."  
  
At the mention of two people looking for him, Saeran got an irritated look on his face as he leaned back from gardening. "Let me guess, a redhead and a blond?" He asked, his mint green eyes meeting Mason's nervous, emerald ones.  
  
Mason furrowed his brows a little, "Ah, no actually...one has brown hair and the other has black hair and glasses..." He replied. "They seem like nice girls..." Mason actually seemed a little sad when he said that.  
  
At the mention of them being girls, it really only confirmed Saeran's suspicions more. He let out a long sigh before taking his gloves off, leaving them on the ground, and standing up. "I'll see them," he said, though he didn't seem happy about it.  
  
Mason was wondering why Saeran seemed so unhappy, but if he was going to see them, then he wouldn't question it. "I'll send them up-" he started to say, before the other cut him off.  
  
"No, I'll meet them in the shop," he said in a rather defensive way, as if he didn't want the other two coming up to the garden. He was already heading towards the door to head downstairs.  
  
Mason watched the other leave, concerned for him. He had noticed that working in the garden helped calm down the otherwise irritated redhead. But whoever these two were that stopped by seemed to have a negative effect on him.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Saeran entered the shop through the doorway, he immediately saw the two who had interrupted his gardening time. He had a sour expression on his face as he walked up to them.  
  
Saeyoung was surprised to see his brother enter the store through the door; however, that only confirmed his suspicions that he had been visiting there. Saeran would be angry about them tracking him here for sure, but he was more relieved to see that he was okay.  
  
Yoosung, on the other hand, was most worried about how angry his twin looked.  
  
"What are you idiots doing?" The annoyed redhead asked, crossing his arms.  
  
That was Saeran, alright.  
  
Saeyoung smiled at his brother, "You won't believe it! We were just out enjoying this beautiful day...when I suddenly had a piercing vision that you were nearby!" He clutched dramatically at his heart, "Yoosung thought I was having a heart attack- but no, it was just our twintuition sending me a physical alert that you were here!"  
  
Saeran's expression was deadpan. As if Yoosung's nervous expression wasn't enough to give away the fact that Saeyoung was completely lying, the redhead knew that they were up to something.  
  
Instead of addressing his lying brother, Saeran turned his attention on Yoosung. "I know my idiotic brother crossdresses all the time. Didn't know you were into it, too. Are you on some weird date?"  
  
"I'm not into it..!! And-- we're not on a date..!!" Yoosung immediately exclaimed, a blush on his cheeks as he grew very defensive. It was so easy to get the truth out of the blond.  
  
Saeyoung didn't facepalm, however he mentally did. He wasn't as fazed by Saeran's jabs towards him anymore - he just figured that was his own endearing way of treating his brother. It did sting to hear Yoosung reject the idea of being on a date, though.  
  
"Yoosungie's just a good sport~" he replied as he patted the blond's back lightly, not showing the pain he felt in his heart on his face. "But I don't want to lie to you, little bro, so I'll go ahead and tell you the truth: I knew something was up since you kept leaving the house, and so as your caring big bro I took it upon myself, and Yoosung, to make sure you're alright!"  
  
Saeran didn't look amused as he coldly replied, "So you tracked me."  
  
At that, Yoosung's eyes widened, while Saeyoung let out a nervous laugh. "Only to make sure you were okay." It was starting to look like his assumption that Saeran had found someone special was false. His eyes drifted over the green apron Saeran was wearing, wanting to quickly change the subject, "...Did you get a job?"  
  
Saeran wasn't going to forgive or forget this so easily, but when Saeyoung asked if he was working there, the redhead averted his eyes as if he were too embarrassed to admit such a thing.  
  
Saeyoung, on the other hand, was ecstatic, if that was the case. It might not be a crush or anything, but for his brother to make an effort to get out into society like this was huge. It was a step in the right direction.  
  
"Oh, I'm so proud of you~!" Saeyoung exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his brother in a warm embrace - one that was not welcomed, since the other tensed up and had a look on his face that could kill.  
  
Yoosung stood to the side, seeing the angry expression on Saeran's face. He also couldn't help noticing a face that was poking out from behind the door at the back of the store. Mason was observing their talk, and had a rather saddened expression on his face. The blond wondered why someone who had appeared so cheery before, would look so downtrodden now.  
  
"Get off of me, idiot..." Saeran said as he pushed his brother away from him. "I got a job to get away from you."  
  
Saeyoung let go of his brother when he pushed him away, chuckling a little. He didn't show it, but his brother's words did hurt a bit. After all, they had been apart for so long, that Saeyoung wanted to spend as much time to make up for that lost time as he could. Saeran still didn't fully trust him again though, understandably. He would give him as much time as he needed, to get to that point.  
  
"Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're getting out more," Saeyoung replied cheerfully. "If it makes you happy, then I'm glad you're working here."  
  
Saeran couldn't help the faint blush that appeared on his cheeks. Not from Saeyoung's words, per say, but because of the other reason he was working there. "It makes me happy when you aren't here," he said in response, folding his arms once again.  
  
Saeyoung's smile didn't falter. Instead, he raised his hands defensively, "Okay, okay, I get the hint. We'll go," he said as he walked over to Yoosung. "Sorry for prying. You can beat me up over it once you're off the clock," he said with a smile still on his face. He then took Yoosung's hand in his own to lead the other out of the flower shop.  
  
Saeran watched the two leave, his eyes narrowed. Deep down, he was relieved they left - and that they hadn't questioned him further.

 

* * *

 

As Saeyoung and Yoosung descended the stairs leading back down to the street, the redhead was feeling proud of his brother, while Yoosung was having very different thoughts.  
  
After all, Saeyoung was still holding his hand.  
  
The shorter male had a blush on his cheeks as he focused on the way it felt to have Saeyoung hold his hand - especially when he was dressed like a girl. He wanted to scream in his mind over how many confusing emotions he felt right now.  
  
"A job! Hahaha~" Saeyoung hopped onto the sidewalk with the clack of his heels sounding loudly, turning around and letting go of Yoosung's hand to put his own on his hips as he looked up at the flower shop. "Man, I had wanted him to have a date, but...a job's even better, for now."  
  
Yoosung was still rather flustered as he took his hand back when Saeyoung let go of it, rubbing it on the flannel shirt a little. "Y-yeah, that was a big misunderstanding..."  
  
Saeyoung then turned to look at Yoosung, "Maybe so, but I'd call it a successful mission!" He reached over to ruffle the blond's hair, only to pause since he was still wearing the bobbed wig and beanie. He chuckled and said, "Great work, Agent Puppy-dog!"  
  
Yoosung still had a faint blush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes at the nickname, once again. "Thanks...can I finally change back into my normal clothes now?" **  
**

 

* * *

 

When the two had left, Saeran turned to head back up to the garden. As he did so, he noticed Mason at the door. He was certain the other was too far away to have heard their conversation, however the concerned expression was clear on his face.  
  
He walked over to him, and Mason tried to look like he had been preoccupied with inventory. "Sorry about that. They won't be coming back here," Saeran told him.  
  
Mason lifted his green eyes to meet Saeran's mint colored ones, "O-oh, it's alright...who were they?" He couldn't help asking. If his thoughts were correct, he would feel depressed for the rest of the week.  
  
"My idiotic brother and his undeclared boyfriend," Saeran replied, his distaste towards them clear.  
  
Mason widened his eyes when he heard such words. "B-brother?" The brunette had feared that the girls were interested in Saeran, one of them maybe even dating him...or possibly an ex.  
  
Saeran let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah. He crossdresses, and even if blondie doesn't, I'm sure he got him to for whatever idiotic plan he made to find me here."  
  
Mason was shook. He really hadn't expected that at all. He, of course, wasn't one to judge, but hearing that the individuals were Saeran's brother and his...undeclared boyfriend, made him relieved. "O-oh..." He smiled a little, "I didn't know you have a brother."  
  
"I wish I didn't," Saeran replied as he headed back up to the rooftop garden, "Especially when he does things like that."  
  
Mason was pretty open-minded, so he didn't mind that his brother crossdresses. Of course, he didn't realize that Saeran was referring to the fact he had tracked him there. "He seemed nice when he asked about you," the brunette pointed out, following him onto the roof.  
  
"Don't let that fool you," Saeran replied, looking at some of the roses that had freshly blossomed. "He's a liar..."  
  
Mason could sense that there was more to Saeran's words than he let on. He respected the fact that he couldn't know everything about his life, and so he didn't press him further. Instead, he took it upon himself to cheer the redhead up with the one thing he knew would help.  
  
He walked over to the area of the garden that Saeran had been tending to, "Wow, you've already planted this many seeds here?" He asked, looking back over towards him.  
  
Saeran nodded slightly, going over. "I just have a couple more rows to finish," He said.  
  
Mason smiled warmly, "You're a natural at gardening, Saeran," he told him as he saw how carefully each seed had been planted and patted down.  
  
Saeran couldn't help blushing faintly as he looked to the side. He really didn't know how to respond to praise, so replied, "It was nothing..."  
  
The way Saeran seemed to soften up while gardening made Mason smile, and his heart flutter in his chest. Mason was incredibly passionate about gardening, and so it really meant a lot to find someone with a similar devotion to flowers.  
  
Mason had first seen Saeran while he was on a walk through the park downtown. He had noticed the way the redhead was admiring the flowers planted there, and after a few times of spotting him there, he eventually worked up enough courage to talk to him.  
  
While Saeran hadn't seemed like he wanted to talk at the time, the redhead opened up some more once Mason brought up the type of flower he had been admiring and what they symbolized.  
  
_"Marigolds...a symbol of the sun, because of their bright color. They represent passion and creativity," Mason mentioned with a soft smile, standing an appropriate distance away from Saeran as the two gazed down at the yellow-orange blooms.  
  
Saeran seemed to be pulled out of unknown thoughts by Mason's sudden words. He glanced over at the brunette, before scoffing a little and turning his attention back on the flowers. "If you look at them that way," Saeran replied, his voice much more negative. "They can also represent cruelty, grief and jealousy..."  
  
Mason turned away from the flowers to look at the redhead, who kept his mint green hues on the flowers before them. He was right that Marigolds could also symbolize those things, though Mason preferred to focus on the positive meanings. One typically was drawn to a certain meaning based on personal experience, and by the way the redhead's expression was cold, and his body tense, it was clear he must be remembering something not-so-nice.  
  
It was at that moment that Mason felt something different for this stranger. A knot in his chest made him see something much deeper below the cold exterior the redhead showed the world around him.  
  
And so, Mason developed a goal. A goal to learn more about the intriguing individual he shared a passion with.  
_  
It didn't take long for Mason to mention he owned a flower shop with a rooftop garden, offering him a chance to work there if he was interested. At the time, the redhead had seemed uninterested, but a few days later, the brunette was shocked to see his familiar face walk through the door at the shop - saying he would take the position, so long as he didn't have to deal with people. The smile that had appeared on Mason's face that day could have lit up an entire stadium.  
  
He told Saeran that he could tend the rooftop garden, which didn't require customer service at all. The redhead was rather secretive, and didn't seem to want people knowing he worked there; Mason respected his wishes. He was just happy to have made a friend as passionate about gardening as he was.  
  
And now, here they were. Saeran had resumed planting Marigold seeds in the carefully tended soil, while Mason smiled and headed back down to his shop to greet new customers.  
  
Mason still hadn't learned much about Saeran. The list of things he did know about the male was rather short: his name, the fact that he didn't want anyone else to know it, and now, that he had a crossdressing brother who had an undeclared boyfriend. He wondered what that even meant, with a chuckle. Was it bad that he wished he could be that for his co-worker...? The thought made him blush deeply.  
  
Mason didn't mind that he didn't know much about Saeran, though. He had seen a softer side to the redhead...the side he showed flowers. And for now, that was plenty.  
  
He hoped he could learn even more about the mysterious redhead in the future...  
  
_...and that they could someday share their passion for gardening together._

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! It was my first time really trying to write Saeran's character, so I hope I did well with it! Thank you for reading. ^^ ~Ghostie


End file.
